


Hug, Drop, and Roll

by firestodust



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Everyone Needs Hugs, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Tickle Wars, and hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestodust/pseuds/firestodust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise and Leo teach Sakura and Takumi the finer points of hugging your siblings. Some Leokumi if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug, Drop, and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in drafts since May. x.x It was about to be deleted so I rushed to post it up.

"Whaaat?! So you guys don't hug at all or anything like that?" Elise doesn't conceal her surprise at her fellow princess's revelation. The fact that she doesn't exchange hugs with her Hoshidan siblings is completely strange to her. And also a little cold. Elise always made sure all her siblings knew she loved them, everyday, if she could. And Sakura was so shy.. Elise was sure if she expressed her love for them, they could become closer and stop being so formal all the time, even to each other.

Sakura startles at the intensity of Elise's outburst, glancing around to see if anyone overheard before composing herself enough to answer, "W-well.. mother used to give us hugs... but everyone else was so busy with training as they grew up, I.. didn't want to be selfish and be a bother."

"It's never too late though. You could always start now."

"O-oh, I don't know.." Sakura fiddles with one of her sleeves nervously. She can't imagine herself taking the initiative to give hugs without good reason.

"It's really not so bad. Come on, I'll show you," Elise takes her by the hand and guides her to where she knew Leo would be at at this time. Her hunch was right when she spotted the familiar figure absent of his battle armor, and donning a mauve and gold embroidered buttoned up vest over simple white dress shirt and black slacks leaning against one of the trunks of the cherry blossoms. His face half covered by one of his tomes, deeply concentrating in the text.

"Leo!" Elise runs up to him and casually wraps her arms around his midsection in a hug, pressing her cheek to his chest. Her brother chuckled and set his book down. Giving the top of her head an affectionate pat and returning the favor by hugging her around the shoulders till she let go.

Sakura watched on quietly, must be nice being so close to your own siblings. She can't imagine herself working up the nerve to hug Ryoma or Takumi like that. Hinoka might let her but she might be confused to the sudden craving of affection and mistake it for her being homesick and start worrying and fretting over her to no end instead. She didn't know that she sighed audibly until Leo addressed her.

"Good day, Princess Sakura."

"O-oh, hello Prince Leo," she bowed awkwardly, red faced from being caught off guard. And she simply wasn't sure what to talk to him about or if her manner of speaking was polite enough.

"I was showing Sakura that hugging your siblings is okay. It's another way to let them know you love them." Elise beamed up at him before bouncing back to the Hoshidan priestess' side. "Heyy, isn't that Takumi?" she pointed over Sakura's shoulder. "Now you can try~"

"Ah-- o-okay," she gulped inaudibly and slowly turned around. Just as Elise mentioned, the unmistakable figure of her older brother was headed towards their direction. Sakura felt her palms becoming sweaty. ' _You can do this. It's just a hug.'_ She whispered softly to herself.

Having spotted their little group, Takumi gave a slight nod in greeting, "Oh hey, what's everyone--"

_**"HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"**_ a blood curling scream pierced the air, making the small hairs of his nape stand. Takumi's first instinct was to get his Fujin Yumi. But before he could remember that it was tucked away in his quarters, something crashed into him and knocked him flat into the grass. When he finally came to, he stared incredulously at his vicious attacker only to blurt out, "SAKURA...!?"

Leo, who witnessed the entire exchange, bursts into peals of laughter. His hand could only cover so much. Turning to the side with his shoulders shaking uncontrollably wasn't helping any.

"I'msorry! I'msosososorry!" Sakura scrambled up and off him and looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Iwasjust..I'msosorry!"

"H-hey.. relax. I'm not mad, just confused. What were you trying to do?" Takumi brushed himself off and got up. He glanced over to the Nohrian Royals. "You're not teaching her anything weird, are you? Because if you are--"

"Oh please," Leo intervened, having composed himself, before Elise might take any offense to Takumi's sharp mouth. Stepping in front of his sister as if unconsciously hiding her behind him, he explained, "We were merely having a general discussion about the social norm differences between Hoshido and Nohr. And about how most Hoshidans aren't as open to showing their affections towards their loved ones."

"Uh huh.. but that doesn't explain why my own sister tried to attack me," Takumi arched an eyebrow skeptically. Sakura seemed to flinch at the statement but said nothing.

"She wasn't trying to attack you, she was trying to hug you. Although I am surprised she was able to knock you off your feet. Have you been slacking in your training? Or are you generally that lightweight.." Leo snickered behind his hand.

"Speak for yourself. You look half your size without your armor on." Takumi bit back. "So.. a hug, that's what it was." He trailed off, he seemed to be giving it some serious thought. His frown deepened as if he was remembering something unpleasant.

"Don't you exchange hugs with your family members? It's quite normal in our Nohrian family." Leo asked, the concept of a hug seemed lost on the Hoshidan Prince.

"Not really, no. Mother used to--"As if he was realizing what he was about to blurt out, his jaw snapped shut. And he shot back almost defensively, "Hmph. Who needs hugs? Our bond is just that strong that we know we have each other's backs anyway and that's enough. We don't have to reassure ourselves every time. If you keep hugging everybody, won't it lose its meaning? "

"It's not merely reassurance because I know my bonds with my siblings well enough. A hug between friends and siblings, for example, is perfectly normal. " Takumi startled not having expected Leo to slide up next to him with his face proximity closer than he would have liked. Arms came up and wrapped around his shoulders, locking him in place. "See? Perfectly normal."

" _HEY!_ You're too close! Let go..!" Takumi's whole body tenses up and he's just stone petrified at this point.

"Don't you want to be a good example for your dear sister? She's watching." Leo teased, his breath against his ear made Takumi involuntarily shudder. It also pisses him off that Leo is some few inches taller than he is and is even more prominent when the Nohrian prince had to slightly tilt his head down to look at him, smiling that smug smirk of his.

"I-I'm _NOT_ touching you, dammit!" he huffed defiantly.

"Oh, come now. It's only a hug, Takumi. Can you believe it, the Hoshidan Prince scared of a little hug? That's hilarious, I can't wait to tell everyone at ca- _hnghrrk_..!"

Takumi pulls Leo's body flush to his without warning. And he would have taken pride in being one of the only times he managed to shut Leo up if it weren't for the fact that the blond's face was turning a dark shade of red and had the nerve to look embarrassed-- which was making Takumi feel just as embarrassed.

" _Why_ is your face turning red?!" Takumi could feel his ears and cheeks burning. Did Leo always have these long lashes? And if caught in a certain light, those pupils of his were actually a dark green and not brown as he had first thought. Gods, he was noticing these little things he wasn't supposed to. It was weird.

"I-I should ask you the same thing! " Leo snapped, "What did you think you were doing? Of course I'd be surprised. Ugh.. Can't you be a little more refined? This is an exchange of affection between friends, not a competition of who has a stronger hold."

"It's not my fault you're delicate." Takumi squeezed his torso for emphasis, which only made Leo attempt to reel back to maintain the distance between their faces. As far as hugging between friends went, this time duration is way overdue and bordering discomfort with the force of his grip. Was he actually trying to crush his ribs? The Hoshidan Prince was challenging him to submit defeat in front of both their sisters, that's what this all was. Two can play at that game.

"Heh. Corrin also... gives crushing bear hugs.. not as strong as this.. however.." Leo let what little movement his bound arms allowed-- to drag fingernails down Takumi's sides, eliciting a strangled yelp from the Hoshidan who suddenly looked like a rabbit caught in a snare. That was the only warning Leo gave before digging his fingers into his ribs. The response was instantaneous. Takumi let out another surprised yell and staggered backwards just as Leo surged forward relentlessly.

The archer tried to scramble away but Leo promptly seated himself on his stomach, effectively pinning him on the ground. And then, Leo's hands were suddenly poking, prodding him everywhere on his upper body. Takumi refused to acknowledge the sound that came out of his mouth was anything close to a shriek. He flailed, squirmed helplessly underneath him trying to buck the offending weight off him but his strength was abruptly cut short by the teasing brush of fingers eager to find all his ticklish spots. His hands on Leo's wrists didn't help his cause much because the other prince easily found something else to make him jerk and spasm while he was trying and failing to control the hitch in his voice. "S-stop, get off! LEO! I'll- get you for this!"

"Will you now?" Leo parts Takumi's gi a little, just enough to reveal a sliver of skin. Takumi's eyes go as round as saucers but before he could sputter out a protest, dexterous fingers danced over his bare stomach and ribs. The laughter that comes out of him couldn't be stopped anymore, Takumi shook wildly, hair ties coming undone from his movements.

"TICKLE WARS!!" Elise exclaimed excitedly as she joined in the fray. Having her big brother with his back to her and preoccupied was as good a chance as any. She goes up behind him and aims for his armpits. Leo's back goes ramrod straight. And Takumi sits up quickly enough to reverse their positions with Leo's back pushed onto the grass bed. The earlier bout had Takumi's hair spilling over his shoulders and his grin went wide.

"Go for his knees!" Elise squeals just above him and meeting Takumi's free palm in a high five.

Leo could barely get the words, _'traitor'_ out of his mouth when his whole body jolted nearly off the ground when Takumi reached back and attacked the back of his knees. It didn't help that his slacks were made of thinner material than his usual. And Elise double teamed him by going for his neck, reducing her big brother to a squirming, kicking mass of breathless gasps and snickering as he fought against two pairs of hands assaulting his weak spots.

Elise suddenly let out a loud eek, letting go of her brother when she felt someone poke her side. Only to find a nervous Sakura, clasping her hands to her chest, stammering, "I-I'm sorry?"

The smile youngest Nohrian princess wore turned mischievous, "I'm gonna get yaa!"

" _NOOO...!!_ " Sakura paled several shades and broke into a sprint towards the inner grounds. Elise laughed deligtedly and started chasing the distressed princess. " _HELP ME, TAKUMIII!_ "

"Sakura?"

Leo took the chance at distraction to roll them both over, grabbing the archer's wrists and pinning them over his head, but not without an initial struggle. Only when Takumi finally tired himself out that he resigned back against the grass did Leo breathed out between pants, "Your... opponent is me. Don't.. forget that.." But he was exhausted from laughing and pseudo-wrestling so much that he eventually just flopped on his chest, trying to catch his breath.

Takumi too, couldn't find it in him to nudge the offending weight off him and found himself looking up to the skies instead, "Truce?"

"Truce." Leo agreed in a breathless huff, feeling his eyelids growing heavy. The weather here was warm and as much as he'd hate to admit it out loud, Takumi here was a rather nice cushion. He should probably roll himself off, it was only proper. But the fatigue from his late night reading had kept him awake till the first rays of sunshine had risen over the Astral Plane.

"You have grass in your hair." Takumi chuckled, reaching out to pluck the blade of grass out with his fingers. "I win this round, by the way." he claimed out of nowhere.

"Mmph, I had you down twice. You only put one over me because my _dear_ sister helped you." Leo snorted in indignation, but still kept his eyes closed, feeling too sluggish to move.

"Yeaaa, well.. you had a head start. So the first one didn't count." Takumi stifled a yawn, watching the fluffy clouds float overhead. "Hey, Leo.. are you listening?" Takumi nudged him, wondering how long he was planning on not moving. "Leo?" he lifted his head to peer at the useless lump on him, his blonde head was turned to the side but he saw the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"You better not drool on me.." Takumi grumbled. If his future self were to speak to the Takumi of Hoshido few months prior and told him he'd be grass tumbling with the Nohrian Prince, he'd shoot the dastard full of holes for his insolence. And yet, here they are. Lying in the grass under the gentle warmth of the sun with a cool spring breeze like it was only natural.

He poked Leo's forehead only to watch it roll back to its original position. And snickered quietly, "Fine.. few minutes.. I'll just close my eyes for a little.." another yawn left him, and he let his head lay back on the grass bed. What he didn't notice was a pair of arms that had been motionless on the grass only moments earlier, had snaked up and around his torso, and the content sigh that left Leo's lips.

 

 

"So this is where they are.." Hinoka sighed. Having searched for her brother all throughout camp only to find him taking a nap under the sun of all places. Must be nice.. she couldn't recall the last time her brother allowed himself to be defenseless and carefree.

"They sure had us worried. For a second I thought they eloped together," beside her Camilla half covered her mouth with her gloved fingers, cooing at the sight, "Aww, but look at them all cozied up. I think it's fine to let them be a little longer."

"Yeah.. " Hinoka smiled, she can't deny that the sight warmed her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
